vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yū Otosaka
Summary Yū Otosaka (乙坂 有宇, Otosaka Yū) is the male protagonist of the story, and a first-year transfer student. He uses his powers to cheat his way through school, but when his path crosses with Nao Tomori, the fate of all power-users is exposed. He has the ability to temporarily possess a person for about 5 seconds. It is later revealed that he can steal the abilities of an ability-user he possesses. Towards the end of the series he becomes widely known (and feared) as the One-eyed Grim Reaper. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-A, 8-C with Collapse Name: Yū Otosaka; "The One-Eyed Grim Reaper" Origin: Charlotte Gender: Male Age: 15 | 16 at the end of the series Classification: Human with Supernatural abilities Powers and Abilities: Pulverization, Body Possession, Telepathy, Permeation, Thoughtography/Projected Thermography, Telekinesis, Flight/Levitation, Time Manipulation, Collapse/Earthquake Generation, Imperfect Invisibility, Fast Movement, Channeling/Spiritism, Pyrokinesis/FireManipulation, Mind Reading, Power Detection, Freezing/Ice Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Barrier/ForceField Generation, Healing/Regeneration, Explosion Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, Chrysopoeia, Sharpness Manipulation, Teleportation, Courage/Fearlessness, Precognition, Sleeplessness/Sleep Negation, Enhanced Jumping, Omni-lingualism, Enhanced Vision, Wind Shards/Razor Wind and tens of thousands of other abilities/powers that are yet to be disclosed. Attack Potency: Humal level physically (Possibly higher if he looted a superhuman strength ability), Room level with regular abilities (His offensive abilities should be somewhat comparable to his Fast Movement), Higher with Explosions, Building level Environmental Destruction via Collapse (Destroyed an abandoned fabric and part of a building), ignores conventional durability with Illnesses/Sicknesses manipulation, Gold Trasmutation and Desintegration. Likely a lot higher (is Unknown the number and power of the abilities that he looted). Speed: Athletic Human movement with Subsonic close combat speed and Supersonic reactions and attack speed; Supersonic+ via Fast Movement Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman with Telekinesis (Able to lift metal pipes and debris with little to no effort) Striking Strength: Class H (Possibly higher if he looted a superhuman strength ability), Class MJ via Fast Movement Durability: Room level (Can survive the force of his own crashes, can take hits from Nao, who can harm Jojiro), Higher with Barriers (Blocked bullets and a RPG without a scratch) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Several dozens of meters with various abilities, hundreds of thousands of kilometers with Locating Ability Wielders ability Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (Despite of been academically poor, Yuu seems to be rather smarts in the use of his abilities, having a good control of all of them) Weaknesses: Due to having looted so many abilities, Yuu has partially lost his sanity and most of his memories. Can't rewind time due to his injured eye (Although he could heal it at any moment). Would lose his abilities at the age of 18. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yū has the ability to take over someone's body for approximately 5 seconds. He often uses this power to view honors students during their exams to memorize and steal their answers. While in use, his irises becomes lime green and his pupils becomes light teal. However, his body slumps into unconsciousness while this ability is in use. Recently, it has also been discovered he can use other abilities whilst controlling their bodies. However, the five seconds time limit still applies. As of Episode 10, it is revealed Yū's true ability is "Plunder" which takes someone's ability away from them. It's unsure if he can give abilities back. He has the abilities of the people he possessed in the past who also had special abilities. It is shown that he can now use telekinesis to move or push and pull light objects, although it's not yet perfect. He might even be able to use thoughtography and be able to float in air, which is yet to be confirmed. He later uses Time-Leap to save Ayumi and uses telekinesis successfully to scare Konishi away. Although he has the ability to time leap, his right eye was damaged in episode 11, so he cannot time-leap anymore as the damage done was permanent. However, he managed to loot an ability that allows him to heal himself/others, implying that he can heal his right eye if he wants to. Looted Abilities * Pulverization (1st Timeline) * Telepathy (Send And Receive) (1st Timeline) * Permeation (1st Timeline) * Thoughtography * Telekinesis * Flight or Floating on Air * Time-Leap * Collapse * Imperfect Invisibility * Fast Movement * Channeling/Spiritism * Pyrokinesis * Mind Reading * Locating Ability Wielders via map * Language Translation * Freezing or Cryokinesis * Be Active without Sleeping at all * Make Illnesses and Sicknesses Worse * Enhanced Sight * Locating Infected Ability Carriers * Shield/Barrier/Forcefield * Healing * Premonition * Explosion * Enhanced Jump * Electricity Manipulation or Electrokinesis * Crumbling or Disintegrating by just Blowing the Object * Transmute Objects into Gold (Midas touch) * Wind Shards * Create Spikes out from the Environment (possibly a form of telekinesis) * Teleportation/Zoom/Blink * Courage * Tens of Thousands of Abilities Gallery Charlotte Yu Otosaka.png|Yuu as the One Eyed Grim Reaper Charlotte episode 13 end 40.jpg|The One-Eyed Grim Reaper Others Notable Victories: Harry Potter (Harry Potter) - Harry Potter's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Charlotte